The present invention relates to a catheter assembly for hydrophilic catheters. Catheters are commonly used for draining bodily fluids, e.g. from the bladder. Urinary catheters are e.g. used by a large group of persons for intermittent catheterization, which is a daily-life procedure, taking place several times a day. Typically catheters for intermittent catheterization are used by patients suffering from urinary incontinence or by disabled individuals like para- or tetraplegics. Using an intermittent catheter, the bladder may be drained through a natural or artificial urinary canal. Many catheters for intermittent catheterization are provided with a hydrophilic coating or the like, providing a smooth and slippery surface when wetted, for safe and comfortable insertion in the urinary canal.
Many hydrophilic catheter assemblies include a supply of wetting fluid, either in direct contact with the catheter or in a separate compartment, for clean and convenient activation of the hydrophilic surface before use.
However, there is still a need for improved packages for such catheter assemblies. The package should preferably be relatively simple and cost-efficient to produce. Further, the package should be easy to open, even for users with reduced dexterity. Still further, the package should enable adequate wetting of the catheter, and handling of the package in a clean manner. The package should also preferably be rather small, so that it can easily be carried around by the user in his/hers daily life. It would also be highly advantageous if the package is resealable, so that the catheter could be re-closed after use, if it cannot be immediately disposed of. In particular, it would be advantageous if the package would be resealable to enclose also a wet product and/or a wetting fluid without any risk for spillage.
In conclusion there is still a need for an improved catheter assembly of the above discussed general type.